Broken flower
by Skovko
Summary: Rose gets hate from some of Seth's crazy fans and she can't take it anymore. She tries to tell him how she feels but he doesn't really listen. Too late he realizes he messed up when she's suddenly gone.
1. I can't do this anymore

"What's wrong, flowergirl?" He asked as she let out a sigh.  
"Your fans," she answered and held up her phone.

He pulled his kingslayer shirt on and walked over to give her a kiss.

"Forget about them, Rose. You're the one I love," he said.  
"Do you even read what they write sometimes?" She asked.  
"Sometimes," he answered.  
"Listen to this one. 'I'm gonna find Seth's bitch girlfriend, tie her up, fuck him in front of her and then we'll slit her throat together.' She even tagged you in the tweet so you must have seen it. You're always glued to Twitter," she said.  
"Yeah, I saw it. What does it matter anyway? It's not like I would ever do that," he said.  
"Do you even care?" She asked frustrated.  
"It's just words," he said.  
"It still hurts," she said. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to rest her head on his chest.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Ask them to stop or at least block the creepy ones. Just do something," she answered.  
"You want me to stop wrestling?" He asked.

She pushed herself out of his arms fast and looked at him in disbelief.

"What? No! How can you even think I want that? You love wrestling. It's your life. I would never want you to stop doing that," she said.  
"Okay, okay, just making sure where you stand. Look, I gotta go. My match is up soon. Can we talk about this later?" He asked.  
"You always say that but we never actually talk about it," she said.  
"We will. Later, okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, fine," she answered.

He gave her one more kiss and headed for the door.

"I love you, flowergirl," he said before disappearing out of it.  
"I just wish you loved me as much as you love wrestling," she said lowly to herself once he was gone.

There was a knock on the door two minutes later and Roman stuck his head in.

"Hey Rose, is Seth here? Our match is up next," he said.  
"He already left for it," she answered.  
"Are you alright? You don't look so good," he said.  
"Just another one of his fucked up fans getting to me," she answered.  
"Again? He should start blocking them like the rest of us do. We all get our share of crazy fans," he said as he walked over to give her a hug. "What is it this time?"  
"Oh, just someone wanting to fuck him in front of me and then slit my throat. You know, the usual," she said.  
"Damn, he really gets the psycho ones from time to time," he said.  
"Tell me about it," she growled.  
"Look, I gotta run. Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.

He flashed her a smile and walked back to the door.

"Roman?" She asked.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Will you take care of him?" She asked.  
"I'll talk to him," he answered.  
"No, not talk to him. Will you take care of him for me?" She asked.  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine out there. He's one of the safest workers in the ring. But yeah, I'm right there by his side. I'm not gonna let anything happen to him," he said.

20 minutes later Roman and Seth entered the locker room together. Their moods were high as they had just had a great match against Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson and come out victorious.

"Flowergirl?" Seth called out as they entered. "Hmm, she's not here."  
"Probably in catering or the bathroom," Roman said and sat down on a bench.  
"Probably. Gonna hit the shower while we wait then," Seth said.

He walked over to get his towel from his bag. The first thing he noticed when he opened it was a piece of paper lying on top. He instantly got a bad feeling. With shaky hands he took it out and read it.

"No no no no no no..." For each no his voice got louder and louder.  
"What's wrong?" Roman asked and got up from the bench.

Seth sat down, his head in his hands, as he reached the paper to Roman.

 _"I love you, Seth, but I can't do this anymore. Call me a coward or a bitch for leaving without telling you face to face but I know you will talk me into staying if I do and I can't do this anymore. It might just be words but they hurt so deep._

 _Say whatever you will about our break up to the press and I'll back you up, even if you're so mad that you wanna make me out to be some sort of cheating bitch. I'll go with whatever you say as long as you come out on top. Your career is the most important thing in this and you need to protect that._

 _You are meant to be in that ring. You are meant to leave a legacy like no other. So go out there night after night and show them all who Seth Rollins really is. Keep pushing boundaries and knocking down walls until you're the one standing on top looking down on everyone else. Don't let me down. You know I'll be watching."_

Suddenly it dawned on Roman what she had really meant when she asked him earlier to take care of Seth. She wasn't nervous about the match. She wanted him to take care of him in general.

"Shit, Seth, I'm so sorry," he said.  
"Drive me to the hotel. Maybe it's not too late," Seth said.

15 minutes later he opened the door just to see her stuff was already gone. She had worked fast. He sat down on the bed and finally the tears started falling as he realized she really was gone. Roman sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"She's really gone, Roman," Seth cried.  
"I'm sorry," Roman said.  
"I didn't listen. I heard everything she said but I didn't listen. She was hurting," Seth said.  
"This lifestyle isn't for everyone," Roman said.  
"But I should have done something. I should have spoken up, used Twitter to call out the fucking haters, fucking blocked them like she asked me to," Seth said angrily.  
"Yeah, you should," Roman said.  
"I gotta call her. I gotta talk to her," Seth said as he pulled out his phone.

It went straight to voicemail and he roared in frustration.

"Do you know where she might be? The airport or the trainstation?" Roman asked.  
"On the road. The rental is in her name so she probably took it. It's a long trip home from here. She's gonna be on the road for hours. Shit, what if she falls asleep behind the wheel and crashes?" Seth said.  
"Now you're seeing ghosts. She's a skilled driver. Just let her go home. She'll turn on the phone eventually," Roman said.

Seth nodded as he looked at his friend.

"Roman?" He asked.  
"Yeah?" Roman asked.  
"I messed up, didn't I?" Seth asked.  
"Big time," Roman answered.  
"Do you think I can fix it?" Seth asked.  
"You tell me. You know her better than I do," Roman answered.


	2. Not without you

"Rose?"

He knew she wasn't there even before he unlocked the door but he tried fooling himself and keeping the hope alive as he entered the house. It was dead quiet. He had wanted to follow her that same night but he had been declined to get off the show the next night so she had a one day head start on him. He had jumped into a car straight after the show and driven home. Now he stood there in a cold and empty house.

"Flowergirl?" He asked lowly.

He walked through the house. Nothing had changed although everything seemed different. He entered the bedroom to see her stuff was gone. She had taken everything of hers - clothes, shoes makeup, perfumes, hairbrush and toothbrush - but left everything else, everything of theirs, with him. All those memories left for him and he didn't want them. He wanted her.

He quickly left the house again. There was only one place he could think of where she would be and he went straight there. He knocked on the door and she opened. They looked somewhat alike and shared those mossy green eyes that he used to drown himself in. Now it hurt to look into a pair that reminded him so much of her.

"She's not here, Seth," she said.  
"Where is she, Poppy?" He asked.  
"You know I can't tell you that. She's safe though. That's all that matters. She's heartbroken and she needs time to heal," she answered.  
"I'm heartbroken too," he said lowly.  
"Look, Seth, I'm not saying I agree with her leaving you like that. I love you, you know that, but she's my sister and I won't break her trust by telling you where she is," she said.

He took in a sharp breath as he tried to keep his emotions under control and not allow the tears to fall.

"I know I messed up but I wanna make it better," he said.  
"You can't. Not this time. Just let her go, Seth. Let her go, heal your heart and move on. That's what she wants," she said.  
"But that's not what I want!" He snapped before turning his voice into a whisper. "I want her."  
"God damn it, Seth," she muttered to herself before turning her focus to him again. "You know she's always been a bit insecure. She tried. She really tried living this life because she loves you so much."  
"I love her too," he said.  
"I know you do but somewhere along the line she started feeling like she was always gonna be your second choice next to wrestling, and don't get me wrong, she was actually okay with that. But she wasn't okay with you constantly sweeping the problems under the rug when all she needed to hear was that you were there for her, there with her by her side," she said.  
"She was never my second choice!" Again he snapped.  
"Jesus, Seth, I know that!" She snapped too. "But she didn't!"

 _"I'm gonna find that bitch and hurt her for breaking his heart."_

 _"Seth is finally single again. Now it's game on, ladies. Who will get their hands on him first?"_

 _"He deserves so much better than that witch."_

She dropped her phone with a sigh. Even though Seth had released the news of their break up and taking the entire fall on his shoulders, saying he was never around enough, his fans still blamed her. She could never win with them.

He went through the days in a daze. He would travel back and forward, deliver at every show like he was supposed to, come home to an empty house that broke his heart over and over again. Two weeks went by like that, he constantly tried calling and texting and never got anything in return, but he refused to give up. When he suddenly ran into Poppy's boyfriend at a store, he took his chance.

"Tobin," he said as he approached him.  
"Hi Seth, how's it going?" Tobin asked.  
"Like shit," Seth answered honestly.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about everything. I try not to get in the middle of it all," Tobin said apologetic.  
"Do you know where she is?" Seth asked.

Tobin sighed and looked around to make sure no one was there he knew.

"I know but I'm not supposed to tell you," he answered.  
"Please, Tobin. How would you feel if Poppy disappeared on you like that?" Seth pleaded.  
"I'd probably kill myself or drown my sorrows in alcohol," Tobin sighed. "Fine, she's in my family's vacation home."  
"And where is that located?" Seth asked.

She growled lowly as her phone started ringing while she was taking out the bag of groceries from the car. She balanced the bag on her hip with one hand while getting the phone out with her other. Poppy's name flashed on the screen.

"Morning sis," Rose said.  
"Shit, Rose, have you been on Twitter this morning?" Poppy asked.  
"No, I've been out for some early shopping," Rose answered as she carried the bag inside, leaving the front door open behind her. "What am I looking for?"  
"I can't believe he did that. Just get in there and see for yourself," Poppy said and hung up.

Rose put the bag down on the kitchen counter and opened Twitter on her phone. She went to Seth's profile to see he had posted a video and pressed play.

 _"I am pissed off beyond belief. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans, but there are too many crazy haters out there. Haters that have not only made my life miserable but also the life of the woman I love. I will not stand for it anymore. She left me because of you so now I'm leaving you because of her. Wrestling doesn't matter if I can't have her by my side. I will only return if it's with her by my side. And don't go spin this around in your small worlds to make it out to be her fault. This one is on you alone."_

"No!" She yelled. "Why would he do that? Why would you do that, Seth?"  
"Because I love you," his voice sounded behind her.

She spun around fast to see him standing in the open front door.

"Seth..." She could barely say his name.

With a few fast steps he was in front of her, pulling her into his arms and demanding her lips in a heated kiss. He lifted her up to sit on the counter, placed himself between her legs, while never breaking the kiss. The tears ran down her face but she couldn't push him away. She didn't want him to stop. He finally broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers while still holding his arms tight around her.

"I love you, Rose. I don't wanna live without you. Nothing matters without you by my side. Wrestling doesn't matter without you. You're my number one priority. You'll always come first," he said.  
"I can't let you do that. I refuse to let you leave wrestling behind," she said.  
"Then come with me again," he pleaded.  
"Seth," she whispered.  
"It doesn't matter what you say. Even if you kick me out of here, I'm not going back. Not without you," he said stubbornly.  
"Seth, don't do this to me," she said.  
"I know I messed up. I should have listened. And I have. These last fourteen days I've blocked every single hater saying just the smallest thing about you. You're right. I should have done something and I'm doing it now. Just give me a chance to prove it to you. My life is nothing without you," he said.

He leaned in and placed his head on her shoulder as his own tears started running too.

"But what did you do, Seth? You left. It's out there for everyone to see. Can you even come back after that video?" She asked.  
"Stephanie knew I would make the video. She's given me 14 days off to think about whether or not I wanna stay or leave," he answered.  
"Stay! You're gonna stay!" She raised her voice.  
"Only if you're there with me," he said.  
"So say I do that, how are they gonna work their way around that video? It's not gonna go away now you've put it out there," she said.

He leaned back out to look at her again.

"The entire company is sick of the haters and, with your permission of course, they wanna work the video into a storyline to try and reach out and make people understand how wrong they are," he said.  
"So that's it? Our relationship is just a storyline?" She asked.  
"No, that video is the truth. It's not gonna go away as you just pointed out, but I am. I am gonna go away if I can't be with you," he answered.  
"It feels like blackmail," she said as a little smile slowly crept up on her face.  
"Flowergirl, I'll use every dirty trick in the book to get you back," he said as he started smiling too.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"I'm never letting you go again," he said as they once again broke the kiss.  
"And I'm never running off again. So 14 days off. What are we gonna do with all that free time?" She asked.  
"I can only think of one thing and it involves a bed. At some point probably also a couch, the floor, a shower and every other furniture but let's start with a bed," he answered.

He was just about to lift her off the counter again when he realized he had no idea in which direction the bedroom was in the vacation home. Not wanting to waste any time, he left her sitting on it while his hands went under her dress to slide her panties down her legs.

"On second thought, the bed can wait. I can't," he said.


End file.
